Losing You
by VTCentaurea
Summary: The Doctor's last visit to River's house after her physical 'death'.


'Losing You' by Randy Newman.

I do not own Doctor Who, ect

What song reminds you most of Doctor Who?(Other than the actual themes, lol)

Enjoy!

"The TARDIS has landed, Doctor!" Amy shouted, then the Doctor popped his head out of the TARDIS floor from where he'd been trying to fix a lose circut.

"Really? You're kidding! I fixed it?" He grinned then climbed out of the small hole and put the tile back into place. "I knew i didn't need a manuel. Now i wonder... where she took us..." He said, stepping out into a snow covered Earth. He jumped back, shutting the door. "Coats on, Amy. It's freezing out there!"

"I know, Doctor. I looked at the moniter. " Amy, smiling, pointed at the screen. The Doctor saw she already had her winter coat on with the hood pulled up, and smiled again.

When they walked outside the TARDIS, they saw that they were parked right in the middle of a street. The Doctor instantly recognized the house in front of them, but thought it best not to tell Amy whose it was. After everything the three of them had been through together, Amy was almost as affected as he'd been by River's death.

"Hey, Amy, I'm going to check out this house!" He called, hoping it didn't sound too suspicious, then crept over to River's front door, sonicing the lock. "It's unlocked, not many people in the 51st century leave their front doors unlocked..." He said, knowing she could hear him, but Amy was walking back inside the TARDIS, probably to fetch her husband, Rory. It wasn't often that they came when it was snowing. Or came at all, anymore.

The Doctor, then, slipped into the door and closed it gentally behind him.

_Was a fool with my money  
And I lost every dime  
And the sun stopped shining  
And it rained all the time _

Inside the house looked exactly as he'd seen it the last time. In the kitchen, everything was neatly put away just how she liked it. In the living room, her favorite book sat on the table next to her favorite chair. The guest bedroom remained shut so that she wouldn't have to heat it along with the rest of her house. On the wall next to the stairs, thousands of pictures hung, telling of all the time they'd spent together. She had been so happy to be able to kept them hung last time he'd came. Usually, when it was a younger version, she'd have to take half down and put them in boxes till he'd left, then she'd complain about what a hassle he was and he'd have to take her somewhere to make her forgive him.

The memories brought the warmest, yet saddest smile he'd had for a long time.

_~~~~~~  
It did set me back some  
But I made it through  
But I'll never get over losing you  
Do you know how much you mean to me?  
Should've told you 'cause it's true  
I'd get over losing anything  
But I'll never get over losing you _

The Doctor climbed the rest of the stairs then walked through the door to her room. He drew in a sharp gasp when he saw the blue book sitting on her dresser, just as it had always been while she slept. He couldn't dare make his eyes even flicker towards her bed as he forced himself to believe she was still sleeping right there, dreaming of flying among the stars he always loved to take her to.

_~~~~~~_

When you're young  
And there's time  
To forget the past  
You don't think that you will  
But you do  
But I know that I don't have time enough  
And I'll never get over losing you 

He walked to the dresser and picked up the frame behind the book, looking into the smiling faces of himself and River. Her in a lovely white gown with her unruley hair tucked back into something that looked like a bun. Then, there was himself in a black suit that she had bought him, because he'd been reluctant to wear anything besides the blue one he wore daily. That was the first and only time either wore those cloths which were now hanging up in the closet down the hall.

~~~~~~__

I've been cold  
I've been hungry  
But not for awhile  
I guess most of my dreams have come true  
With it all here around me  
No peace do I find  
'Cause I'll never get over losing you  
No, I'll never get over losing you

_~~~~~~  
_He put the frame back beside the book, then walked through the door, turning only to watch as her room disappeared from sight as the door shut. The Doctor didn't stop to look at anything else as he left the house and went back into his TARDIS. Amy and Rory were standing by the railing, snow all over their coats and hair, and the sight of them was comforting, but it made him miss River even more.

"There is nothing left to do here." He smiled as he took out his sonic and pointed it towards the door to the huge white house, and sealed the door of that part of his life forever. He would never forget, but he would never have to return.

"Next Stop:Everywhere."


End file.
